My Sweet Girl
by jeahope
Summary: Bukankah akan jauh lebih indah apabila aku melihatmu dengan dekat? Dapat berjalan disampingmu? Menggenggam erat jari tanganmu? Memilikimu? Dapatkah aku?
1. Chapter 1

.

Akhir musim gugur di Seoul. Daun-daun yang berguguran akan tergantikan oleh kristal-kristal indah yang dinanti-natikan oleh kebanyakan orang. Seperti biasa udara dingin menaungi kota Seoul hari ini. Tiap warga sibuk dengan dengan aktivitas paginya.

Disebuah apartemen kecil di pusat kota Seoul seorang gadis juga sedang melakukan aktivitas paginya. Melakukan ritual sebelum berangkat ke kampusnya. Seperti biasa ia akan memasak untuk sarapan walaupun ia tinggal seorang diri, tak mau ambil resiko jika penyakit maagnya kambuh.

Berjalan dengan santai menikmati suasana musim gugur yang sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Jarak apartemen dan kampusnya memang dekat, hanya butuh waktu sepuluh menit untuk sampai. Ia membenarkan syal dan merapatkan mantelnya. Memandang takjub daun-daun yang berguguran dan tiba-tiba mengerucutkan bibir saat helaian rambutnya menghalangi pandangan. Sesekali tersenyum dan menyapa saat berpapasan dengan orang yang dikenalnya, mengingat dia adalah gadis yang ramah terhadap semua orang.

Gadis manis itu tersenyum saat mengetahui gerbang kampusnya terlihat semakin dekat. Inha University, begitulah tulisan yang tertera pada gerbang pintu masuk universitas itu. Salah satu universitas terkemuka yang berada di Seoul.

Ckiitttt...

"Ah maafkan aku. Aku tidak melihat jalan tadi. Maafkan aku." Begitulah katanya saat tak sengaja ada sepeda yang hampir menabraknya.

Sedangkan pengendara sepeda tadi hanya diam dan melirik pada gadis itu. Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa laki-laki bermata obsidian itu langsung saja berlalu meninggalkannya begitu saja. Bahkan gadis itu tak melihat wajah pelaku yang hampir menabraknya.

"Heeii~ apa yang salah dengan laki-laki itu? Aku kan sudah meminta maaf. Tak bisakah dia bicara? Huh!"

.

.

Dengan tergesa-gesa dia mengayuh sepedanya dengan brutal. Seolah tak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Bahkan dia mengabaikan teriakan ibunya yang mengingatkannya untuk sarapan. Bukankah tidak sopan? Dasar Kim Jongwoon!

Ya. Kim Jongwoon, laki-laki berambut merah dengan postur tubuh tinggi mahasiswa Inha University jurusan musik itu mengendarai sepedanya secepat kilat seakan dia sudah terlambat padahal ini baru pukul delapan dan kuliahnya baru dimulai pukul sembilan. Apa yang membuatnya tergesa-gesa sampai mengabaikan ibunya?

Ckiitttt...

'Oh Tuhan apa lagi ini?' batinnya.

"Ah maafkan aku. Aku tidak melihat jalan tadi. Maafkan aku."

Dan Jongwoon berlalu begitu saja. Tak peduli bahwa orang yang hampir ditabraknya akan bersumpah serapah.

Sifatnya yang cuek dan cool dengan wajah tampan tetapi jarang tersenyum itu tak ayal membuat para gadis dikampusnya tergila-gila pada padanya. Walaupun banyak gadis mendekatinya dan menyatakan cinta padanya, namun belum ada satupun yang dapat memikat hati seorang Kim Jongwoon. Hanya gadis bermarga Kim itulah yang membuat hatinya bergetar. Yang menjadi alasan dia ingin cepat sampai dikampusnya.

Setiap pagi Jongwoon selalu memerhatikan gadis pujaannya dari atap kampusnya. Gadis itu setiap pagi sebelum kuliah dimulai selalu duduk di taman kampus sekedar untuk membaca buku, terkadang memberi makan kelinci peliharaan kampus atau hanya duduk saja sambil memainkan ponselnya.

.

Kim Ryeowook. Gadis berusia 20 tahun itu duduk termenung di bangku taman kampusnya. Surai coklat madu sepinggangnya yang terurai dengan poni miring menambah kesan manis pada wajahnya itu sebagian bergerak-gerak terkena hembusan angin. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu mengingat kejadian tadi pagi yang menurut Ryeowook akan berimbas buruk sepanjang hari ini.

Setelah kejadian yang bisa dibilang "tabrak lari" tadi, Ryeowook mendapat tugas berupa karya tulis dari Kang Seonsaengnim. Bukan, bukan masalah tugas yang diberikan. Namun dengan siapa ia harus bekerja sama untuk membuat tugas itu yang membuat Ryeowook uring-uringan tak jelas. Oh Tuhan, apakah ini hukuman untuknya karena ia tadi tak sengaja menginjak semut didepan pintu kamarnya? Menginjak semutpun Ryeowook tak tega. Lalu apa salahnya sampai Tuhan memberikan cobaan seperti ini? Tapi, hei! Bahkan dia tak tahu siapa itu Kim Jongwoon dari jurusan musik! Demi Tuhan..

Ryeowook bukan gadis pemalu yang hanya bisa berkata "aa..uu..aa..uu" saat ditanya ataupun saat ingin bertanya. Hanya saja dia tidak bisa mengekspresikan dirinya dengan sesuatu hal yang baru. Dia tak suka beradaptasi. Bahkan Ryeowook memilih tinggal sendiri saat ayahnya dipindah tugaskan ke London. Dan sekarang dia harus berhadapan dengan seorang Kim Jongwoon yang namanya saja belum pernah ia dengar.

Seperti apakah dia?

Apakah dia tampan?

Apakah dia baik?

Ryeowook tidak peduli dengan penampilannya. Yang ia pedulikan adalah Kim Jongwoon harus dapat bekerja sama untuk menyelesaikan karya tulis yang diberikan Kang Seonsaengnim.

Saat ini Ryeowook berdiri didepan gedung musik salah satu fakultas dikampusnya. Dia akan menemui partnernya di kafetaria gedung musik. Ryeowook memang sering mendapatkan tugas seperti ini dengan bekerja sama dengan fakultas lain. Namun biasanya ia diperbolehkan memilih sendiri partner untuk bekerja sama, jadi dia memilih seseorang yang ia kenal agar tak perlu beradaptasi. Tetapi untuk kali ini? Dia merasa bersalah kepada semut yang ia injak tadi pagi. Betapa polosnya seorang Kim Ryeowook.

Beginilah seorang Kim Jongwoon. Walaupun Cha Seonsaengnim berkata bahwa orang yang akan bekerja sama dengannya akan menemuinya pukul 3 tapi dia sudah berada ditempat perjanjian 30 menit sebelum waktu yang ditentukan. Tepat waktu sekali bukan?

Baru 10 menit ia menunggu, rasanya sudah 10 jam! Yang membuat penantiannya kali ini lama adalah ia terlalu penasaran dengan orang yang akan ditemuinya. Jongwoon selalu penasaran dengan apa saja yang akan menyangkut masa depannya. Cih, berlebihan! Ini hanya pembuatan karya tulis Kim Jongwoon!

Cklek!

Jongwoon menoleh pada asal suara itu.

Deg! Gadis itu..

'Kim Ryeowook.'

'T-tunggu. Bukankah Kim Ryeowook berada di jurusan psikologi?'

'Apa? Psikologi?'

'Oh Tuhan! Apa ini..?'

'Lupakan Kim Jongwoon. Mungkin dia ingin bertemu dengan salah satu temannya, atau kekasihnya?'

Lalu Jongwoon teringat perkataan Cha Seonsaengnim.

_"Kau akan bekerja sama dengan salah satu siswi psikologi."_

Jongwoon berpura-pura mengabaikan Ryeowook yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya. Bukan, bukan tak jauh. Sangat dekat malah! Kim Ryeowook duduk didepannya! Karena meja kafe kampus sangat penuh dan yang tersisa hanya empat bangku memutar yang salah satunya telah ditempati Jongwoon. Ryeowook tidak tahu bahwa orang yang akan bekerja sama dengannya telah berada didepannya.

Tunggu dulu! Kenapa Kim Jongwoon terkejut saat Kim Ryeowook memasuki kafe kampusnya? Bukankah tadi pagi ia hampir menabraknya dan berlalu begitu saja?

Apakah disini tidak ada yang tahu bahwa seorang Kim Jongwoon mempunyai sifat arogansi dan gengsi yang begitu tinggi? Dan ingat! Kim Jongwoon terlalu susah untuk mengungkapkan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan.

Sebenarnya tadi pagi ia benar-benar shock saat mengetahui seseorang yang hampir ditabraknya. Ia hampir menabrak Kim Ryeowook. Ya. Kim Ryeowook, gadis pujaannya selama setahun belakangan ini. Gadis yang membuatnya mengabaikan ibunya. Gadis yang diam-diam ia perhatikan. Gadis mungil dengan iris caramel bening, hidung kecil yang bangir, dan jangan lupakan bibir mungil cherrynya yang menggoda. Dan Jongwoon terlalu gengsi untuk mendekatinya apalagi menyatakan perasaannya.

Saking shocknya ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan berlalu begitu saja. Kau pengecut Kim Jongwoon. Namun ia bersyukur mengetahui Ryeowook tidak terluka sedikitpun karena insiden tadi pagi. Bahkan sekarang ia duduk didepannya. Sepertinya Ryeowook tak melihat wajah Jongwoon karena saat ini ia hanya biasa saja saat berhadapan dengan Jongwoon.

Diam-diam Jongwoon memerhatikan wajah manis Ryeowook. Bukankah lebih indah jika dilihat dengan jarak sedekat ini?

Apakah memang Kim Ryeowook begitu manis? Atau hanya anggapan Jongwoon saja?

"Ya, hallo? Kang Seonsaengnim? Saya sudah tiba, tapi saya tidak tahu yang mana orangnya. Apakah anda bisa menyebutkan ciri-cirinya?"

"..."

"Ya? Rambut merah?" tanya Ryeowook lirih agar tak terdengar laki-laki berambut merah didepannya.

"..."

"Ah, ya. Terimakasih seonsaengnim."

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

[Chapter 2]

"Ya, hallo? Kang Seonsaengnim? Saya sudah tiba, tapi saya tidak tahu yang mana orangnya. Apakah anda bisa menyebutkan ciri-cirinya?"

"..."

"Ya? Rambut merah?" tanya Ryeowook pelan agar tak terdengar laki-laki berambut merah didepannya.

"..."

"Ah, ya. Terimakasih seonsaengnim."

Jongwoon mengalihkan pandangannya saat Ryeowook akan bertanya padanya membuat Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal karena merasa diacuhkan.

"Um, maaf mengganggu, apakah anda Kim Jongwoon dari jurusan seni musik?"

'Jadi benar Kim Ryeowook adalah partnerku?' tanya Jongwoon dalam hati.

"Ya." Jawab Jongwoon acuh tak acuh. Hei! Apa kau tau Jongwoon? Kim Ryeowook tidak suka diacuhkan.

"Saya Kim Ryeowook dari jurusan psikologi. Saya rasa anda sudah mengetahui tugas yang guru berikan kepada kita."

"Ya." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut seorang Kim Jongwoon.

"Kenapa anda diam saja saat saya duduk didepan anda kalau anda sudah tahu?" Ryeowook mulai merasa jengkel karena Jongwoon mengacuhkannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau itu kau." Jawab Jongwoon sekenanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, apakah anda sudah mencari referensi untuk tugasnya?"

"Aku-" ucapan Jongwoon terpotong oleh perkataan Ryeowook.

"Ah pasti belum ya? Bagaimana kalau kita keperpustakaan sekarang?" tanya Ryeowook antusias, rasa jengkelnya meluap begitu saja.

Jongwoon hanya mengikuti langkah kaki Ryeowook dengan diam. Memperhatikan Ryeowook dari belakang. Jongwoon merasa Ryeowook tetap cantik walau hanya dari belakang saja.

"Jongwoon-ssi, bagaimana dengan buku ini? Saya rasa ini akan sangat membantu kita!"

"Jangan bicara terlalu formal padaku."

"Ye? ah ya, baiklah."

Jongwoon dan Ryeowook duduk di barisan bangku paling pojok dan sedikit tersembunyi melihat semua tempat duduk tak ada yang kosong. Mereka nampak serius memahami apa yang tertulis pada buku yang mereka pilih sebagai bahan karya tulis mereka.

"Jongwoon-ssi, menurutmu ini bisa tidak kita masukkan kedalam karya tulis kita?" tanya Ryeowook antusias.

Ryeowook menyerahkan buku yang ia baca kepada Jongwoon. Tapi Jongwoon tak segera mengambilnya, ternyata Jongwoon membaca buku menggunakan headset, terang saja dia tak mendengar apa yang diucapkan Ryeowook. Ryeowook memerhatikan wajah serius Jongwoon dan dia terkikik sendiri melihat ekspresi pada wajah Jongwoon. Sebegitu seriuskah dia mengerjakan karya tulis ini? Begitulah yang dipikirkan Ryeowook. Bukan, bukannya dia tak serius hanya saja dosen mereka memberi waktu luang untuk mengerjakannya. Karya tulis dikumpulkan pada bulan Maret dan ini sedang memasuki minggu keempat bulan November. Masih tersisa tiga bulan lagi untuk mereka mengerjakannya.

"Jongwoon-ssi."

...

"Jongwoon-ssi."

...

"Kim Jongwoon!"

Astaagaa. Apa dia mendengarkan lagu dengan volume yang sangat keras? Ryeowook tidak mungkin kan berteriak mengingat mereka sedang di perpustakaan?

Ryeowook menendang kaki Jongwoon dibawah meja dan Jongwoon menoleh.

"Jongwoon-ssi, menurutmu ini bisa tidak kita masukkan kedalam karya tulis kita?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Ya?" rupanya ada yang lupa disini bahwa Jongwoon masih mengenakan headsetnya. Ryeowook mengisyaratkan agar Jongwoon melepas headsetnya. Oh my~

"Jongwoon-ssi, menurutmu ini bisa tidak kita masukkan kedalam karya tulis kita?" Ulang Ryeowook untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Sepertinya Ryeowook harus benar-benar sabar menghadapi partnernya kali ini.

"Hm, mungkin bisa."

Menghabiskan waktu 4 jam diperpustakaan bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Sekarang pukul enam sore dan perpustakaan sudah mulai renggang.

'Kryuukkk~'

Jongwoon mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar bunyi tak lazim dari perut Ryeoowook.

"Ehehe. Aku lapar. Sejak tadi belum makan siang." Jelas Ryeowook tanpa ditanya.

Jongwoon merapikan buku-buku yang dibacanya ke rak penyimpanan dan mengemasi barangnya. Ryeowook hanya diam dan memerhatikan Jongwoon.

"Apa kau akan diam terus seperti itu?" tanya Jongwoon.

"Hah? Ya?"

Dan Jongwoon meninggalkan Ryeowook.

"Eh~ tunggu aku Jongwoon-ssi!"

.

Jongwoon dan Ryeowook berjalan beriringan menuju gerbang kampus, ah sepertinya tidak bisa disebut beriringan karena Jongwoon menuntun sepedanya dan Ryeowook berada dibelakang Jongwoon.

"Sampai jumpa Jong.."

Perkataan Ryeowook terputus saat melihat Jongwoon berjalan menuju arah yang sama dengannya.

"Eoh? Kau dan aku searah? Kebetulan sekali. Aku sebenarnya takut untuk pulang sendiri, inikan sudah malam."

Sebenarnya rumah Jongwoon sangat jauh dari apartemen Ryeowook. Apakah Jongwoon setega itu membiarkan Ryeowook berjalan sendirian? Tentu tidak.

Dalam perjalanan ke apartemen Ryeowook, Jongwoon hanya diam mendengarkan celotehan apa saja dari Ryeowook. Dan entah bagaimana Ryeowook dapat berbicara nyaman dengan orang yang baru ia kenal. Ryeowook bukan tipe orang yang mudah menceritakan tentang dirinya kepada orang lain. Tapi dengan Jongwoon? Entahlah, ia juga heran. Walaupun Jongwoon menyebalkan tapi dia pendengar yang baik. Itulah pemikiran yang Ryeowook dapat dari pertemuan pertama mereka.

.

"Ibu~"

"Hm?"

"Dimana Sungmin?"

"Sudah tidur. Ada apa Jongwoon?"

"Tidak. Hanya saya, aku sedang ingin bermanja dengan ibuku tanpa ada pertumpahan darah diantara dua bersaudara Kim."

Jungsoo, ibu Jongwoon terkekeh mendengar perkataan anak sulungnya.

"Pertumpahan darah? Kkk. Kau berlebihan Kim Jongwoon."

"Kkk~ Yaa. Jungsoo-ssi, bagaimana bisa kau terlahir secantik ini? Ah, aku takut jika banyak orang yang terpikat olehmu. Hanya aku yang boleh memilikimu Jungsoo-ssi."

"Hahaha. Jangan merayuku Tuan Kim muda. Tak usah kau ingatkan, aku adalah milik dua bersudara Kim."

"Jadi, bukan milik Kim Youngwoon?" tanya Jongwoon hati-hati karena menyinggung nama ayahnya. Ayah Jongwoon meninggal satu tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan lalu lintas.

Jungsoo tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Aku milik kalian bertiga." Jawab Jungsoo sambil mengelus rambut Jongwoon lembut.

"Jungsoo-ssi. Aku tahu kau adalah orang yang paling setia di dunia ini. Aku mencintaimu. Kim Jongwoon mencintai Park Jungsoo." Jongwoon mengecup pipi ibunya.

"Dan Park Jungsoo mencintai Kim Jongwoon."

"Ibu, kapan akan mengunjungi ayah?"

"Mungkin dalam waktu dekat ini. Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Apa ibu tidak merindukan ayah?"

"Apakah aku harus menjawabnya?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau Tuan Kim muda tampan mandi terlebih dahulu? Setelah itu makan malam?"

"Aku akan mandi, tapi mungkin tidak untuk makan bu, aku sudah makan bersama teman."

"Teman? Tumben. Siapa?" selidik Jungsoo. Pasalnya, Jongwoon tidak suka makan diluar. Dia lebih memilih masakan ibunya karena menurut Jongwoon masakan terenak adalah masakan ibunya.

"Partner baruku, bu." jawab Jongwoon.

"Partner baru? Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Perempuan. Jurusan psikologi."

"Apakah dia cantik? Kenapa tidak kau ajak kerumah? Tumben kau dapat partner perempuan. Jadikan saja dia pacarmu."

Blush~

Terlihat jelas semburat pink menjalar dipipi Jongwoon.

"Husshh. Ibu ini. Baru tadi aku bertemu dengannya."

"Hahahaha. Hei~ ada apa dengan wajah Tuan Kim muda satu ini? Wajahmu memerah Jongwoon. Siapa namanya?"

"Itu karena ibu menggodaku. Kim Ryeowook. Sudahlah, aku mau mandi dulu."

Jongwoon meninggalkan ibunya yang tertawa terbahak diruang keluarga. Ck, ibunya itu senang sekali menggodanya.

Beginilah Jongwoon jika sedang dirumah, kontras sekali bukan saat dia dikampus? Tapi tetap saja Jongwoon adalah Jongwoon. Saat sedang bersama ibu dan adik perempuannya pun gengsinya tetap tinggi. Ckckck.

.

Sudah sebulan Jongwoon dan Ryeowook setiap hari bertemu untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka. Senyum, canda, godaan, bahkan ejekan sudah terbiasa mereka lontarkan satu sama lain. Jangan lupakan yang satu ini. Mereka telah memiliki panggilang khusus satu sama lain.

"Ck, dasar siput lamban! Cepatlah sedikit!" teriak Jongwoon saat melihat Ryeowook keluar dari kelasnya.

"Kau! Dasar labu! Jongwoon si kepala besar menyebalkan!" teriak Ryeowook membalas ejekan Jongwoon.

"Kau ini memang benar-benar lamban seperti siput."

"Hei labu. Tak bisakah kau memanggilku dengan namaku saja saat ada banyak temanku? Hh."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau malu? Itu kenyataan Kim Ryeowook."

"Yaaaa! Kim Jongwoon!" teriak Ryeowook.

"Tampan."

"Dalam mimpimu!"

Ryeowook berjalan dulu meninggalkan Jongwoon yang menahan tawanya. Jongwoon senang sekali menggoda Ryeowook. Menurut Jongwoon Ryeowook lebih manis saat dia cemberut, mengerucutkan bibirnya, atau saat berteriak marah padanya.

Gengsinya lama kelamaan hilang dengan sendirinya saat bersama Ryeowook. Ya walaupun masih ada, tapi tidak separah saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Jongwoon lebih banyak bicara sekarang, membuat Ryeowook nyaman. Tapi, belum terbesit niatan untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Jongwoon juga masih bersikap seolah-olah dia tidak menyukai Ryeowook.

"Ya, labu! Aku lelah hari ini. Bisakah kita menunda tugas kita hari ini?"

"Tidak."

"Satu hari saja. Huh?"

"Tidak."

Ryeowook mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes andalannya yang biasa ia gunakan saat sedang merayu ayah atau ibunya. Tapi, mungkin ini tidak berlaku untuk Jongwoon.

"Wajahmu menyeramkan jika seperti itu!"

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Ayolah Jongwoon. Partnermu ini lelah."

"I don't care."

"You're nasty!"

Dan mulai lagi perdebatan tidak berguna mereka.

Namun tetap saja Jongwoon mengiyakan permintaan Ryeowook. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk melihat drama musikal Three Musketeers. Ryeowook masuk duluan untuk mencari tempat duduk mereka, sedangkan Jongwoon masih diluar gedung karena ibunya tadi menelepon.

Saat Jongwoon ingin memasuki gedung, tiba-tiba semua orang berhamburan keluar dan terdapat asap tipis yang semakin lama semakin tebal dari sisi kiri gedung. Jongwoon nekat masuk kedalam karena tak melihat sosok Ryeowook sama sekali. Firasatnya mengatakan Ryeowook sedang terjebak saat ini. Ryeowook yang memiliki badan kecil itu pasti tadi terhimpit oleh orang-orang yang berdesakan keluar.

"Kim Ryeowook! Ryeowook!"

-TBC-

Review Juseyo~

Kamsahamnida ^^


	3. Chapter 3

[Chapter 3]

Cast : Kim Jongwoon

Kim Ryeowook

Park Jungsoo

Lee Sungmin

and other.

cast bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.

Warning inside!

.

"Kim Ryeowook! Ryeowook!"

Jongwoon berteriak memanggil Ryeowook panik sambil menutupi hidunganya dengan tangannya. Semakin lama asap semakin tebal dan dia belum menemukan gadisnya. Gadisnya? Ya! Gadisnya.

"Kim Ryeowook! RYEOWOOK!"

"Uhuk..uhukk..hiks.."

Seketika Jongwoon menoleh mendapati Ryeowook sedang duduk memeluk lututnya sambil menangis dan sesekali terbatuk. Langsung saja Jongwoon mendekati tubuh rapuh itu. Membingkai wajahnya, memastikan gadisnya baik-baik saja walaupun dia tahu semua ini tidak akan baik-baik saja.

"Kim Ryeowook, buka matamu. Ini aku Jongwoon!"

"J-jongwoon. Kim Jongwoon."

Ryeowook memeluk leher Jongwoon erat, seakan takut kehilangan sosok itu.

"Ya, aku disini." Dekapan Jongwoon tak kalah erat.

"Hikss..Jongwoon.. jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku." Isak Ryeowook.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri. Ayo kita pulang." Jongwoon menggendong Ryeowook ala piggy back ride.

Jongwoon membawa Ryeowook pulang ke rumahnya. Dia masih cukup waras untuk tidak meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian dengan keadaan seperti ini di apartemennya. Dia juga masih berpikir rasional untuk tidak menemani Ryeowook diapartemennya berdua saja.

Ryeowook memiliki trauma terhadap api. Rumahnya yang berada di Busan pernah terbakar saat Ryeowook masih berusia 16 tahun. Kebakaran itu menyebabkan Ryeowook kehilangan sosok seorang ibu. Sejak saat itu Ryeowook tinggal dengan ayahnya.

Cklek. Blam!

"Jongwoon?" panggil Jungsoo dari dapur. Tak mendapat jawaban Jungsoo berjalan menuju pintu masuk rumahnya.

"Jongwoon! Ada apa ini?" tanya Jungsoo panik melihat penampilan anaknya dan terlihat seorang gadis terisak pelan bersembunyi dibalik tubuh anaknya.

"Ceritanya panjang bu."

"Astaga! Kau membuatnya menangis Kim Jongwoon?" Jungsoo bertanya lagi sambil menarik Ryeowook kedalam pelukannya.

"Sshh. Jangan menangis, ada ibu disini. Tenanglah.." Jungsoo mencoba menenangkan gadis dalam dekapannya itu. Ryeowook sedikit tenang sekarang.

"Jongwoon, kau segera mandi, ganti pakaianmu!" perintah Jungsoo.

"Ayo, kita bersihkan dirimu dan mengganti pakaianmu." ajak Jungsoo pada Ryeowook. Membawa Ryeowook kekamarnya.

Sembari menunggu Ryeowook selesai mandi, Jungsoo memasak dibantu oleh Sungmin. Jongwoon duduk dimeja makan memerhatikan punggung ibunya. Ia telah menceritakan semua yang terjadi padanya dan Ryeowook hari ini.

"Jungsoo-ssi, bisakah kau membagi hatimu lagi?" tanya Jongwoon pelan.

"Apa maksudmu Kim Jongwoon?" Sungmin tak terima atas ucapan Jongwoon.

"Aku bertanya pada Jungsoo-ssi, Sungmin-ssi."

"Siapa yang kau maksud Kim Jongwoon?" tanya Jungsoo membalikkan badannya.

Cklek.

Ryeowook keluar dari kamar mandi mengenakan pakaian yang diberikan Jungsoo, sepertinya itu salah satu pakaian Jungsoo. Terlihat sama dengan corak pakaian yang sering Jungsoo kenakan dirumah.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Jongwoon.

Ryeowook hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kita makan, kau pasti lapar. Tidak menerima penolakan."

Jongwoon duduk bersebelahan dengan Sungmin dan berhadapan dengan Ryeowook. Sedangkan Jungsoo duduk disebelah Ryeowook.

"Siapa namamu nak?" tanya Jungsoo.

"Ryeowook. Kim Ryeowook ahjumma."

"Manis, seperti orangnya."

"Terimakasih."

Mereka menikmati makan malam dengan khidmat. Ryeowook sudah lama tidak merasakan kehangatan seperti ini. Berkumpul dengan keluarganya, Ryeowook merindukan masa-masa itu. Tak terasa setitik liquid bening terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya, membuat seisi meja menghentikan kegiatan makan mereka.

"Kau kenapa Kim Ryeowook?" tanya Jongwoon datar. Sebenarnya jika dilihat dari kilatan matanya terdapat rasa khawatir disana.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, sudah lama aku tak makan bersama seperti ini dengan keluargaku. Aku anak tunggal dan Ibuku meinggalkanku saat aku 15 tahun. Walaupun ayah menyayangiku, sangat malah. Tapi dia selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Ayah berada di London sekarang."

Ryeowook terisak pelan. Jungsoo memeluk gadis itu, mengelus rambutnya sayang.

"Ryeowook, sekarang kau tidak sendirian. Kau memiliki Ibu sekarang, aku ibumu. Kau dapat memanggilku ibu."

Sekarang Jungsoo mengerti maksud Jongwoon untuk membagi hatinya dan Jungsoo tak keberatan membagi hatinya untuk Ryeowook.

"Kim Sungmin imnida. Aku adik kecilnya Kim Jongwoon. Aku berusia 15 tahun. Aku tahu kalau oppaku ini pasti sangat menyebalkan. Tapi sebenarnya dia orang yang baik. Tolong jaga oppaku ini, Ryeowok eonni."

"Ya! Kau memujiku atau mengolokku bocah?!"

"Weekk"

Dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran dua Kim bersaudara menimbulkan tawa dan kehangatan dirumah minimalis itu.

Jungsoo mengamati wajah polos Ryeowook saat tertidur. Saat ini mereka sedang berada dikamar Jungsoo. Jungsoo memaksa Ryeowook untuk menginap karena dia tak ingin Ryeowook sendiri diapartemennya.

"Eonni sangat manis." Tiba-tiba Sungmin masuk kekamar Jungsoo dan ikut mengamati wajah Ryeowook.

"Ayo kita keluar, biarkan eonnimu tidur."

Jungsoo penasaran dengan Joongwoon yang tak biasanya ia membawa teman kampusnya walaupun dalam keadaan darurat.

"Jongwoon-ssi, ada yang perlu kau jelaskan disini."

"Ya! Apa yang harus kujelaskan Jungsoo-ssi?"

"Kau menyukainya?"

Jongwoon hanya diam. Dia belum berani untuk mengatakan pada ibunya. Kau takut atau gengsi Kim Jongwoon?

"Baiklah. Kim Jongwoon menyukai Kim Ryeowok." Kata Jungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Hah?"

"Hahahaha. Wajah oppa memerah!"

"Kau bocah diam saja!"

Jongwoon masih tak menjawab atau menyangkal apa yang Jungsoo katakan.

"Ceritalah dengan Ibu, Jongwoon."

Jongwoon luluh akan sentuhan lembut ibunya. Dia menceritakan semuanya. Tak ada yang terlewatkan. Dari setiap pagi yang selalu memerhatikan Ryeowook, mengetahui jadwal dan aktivitas Ryeowook, mencari tahu semua tentang Ryeowook, letak apartemen, nomor apartemen, makanan kesukaan Ryeowook, warna favorit Ryeowook. Semuanya, semua yang ia tahu tentang Ryeowook ia ceritakan pada ibunya.

"Mengapa kau tak mendekatinya Jongwoon?" tanya Jungsoo.

"Ibu, apa ibu lupa? Oppa terlalu gengsi." Bukannya Jongwoon yang menjawab tetapi malah Sungmin. Jongwoon hanya diam karena apa yang Sungmin ucapkan benar.

"Ck, dasar laki-laki! Kau seperti ayahmu, Jongwoon."

"Ayah? Memang bagaimana dengan ayah, bu?" Sungmin antusias.

"Lain kali akan ibu ceritakan. Sekarang sudah larut. Kita tidur."

Jungsoo mendaratkan kecupan selamat malam untuk kedua anaknya kemudian masuk ke kamarnya menyusul Ryeowook ke alam mimpi.

.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Hah?" bentak Ryeowook pada Jongwoon. Pasalnya Jongwoon memandangi Ryeowook dengan sangat intens saat Ryeowook keluar dari kamar ibunya. Ryeowook merasa ia seperti ditelanjangi dengan tatapan Jongwoon.

"Tidak."

"Aigoo~ jangan bertengkar terus. Ibu capek mendengarnya." Keluh Jungsoo sambil memilah baju kering yang baru saja ia angkat dari jemuran.

"Jongwoon/Ryeowook mulai dulu, bu!" adu keduanya bersamaan.

Jungsoo terkekeh melihatnya. Lucu saja mengetahui anaknya sedang bertengkar dengan orang yang diam-diam ia suka.

"Eonni, sudah mandi?" Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jongwoon.

"Tentu saja sudah. Lihat! Aku sudah wangi!" Ryeowook memutar tubuhnya, aroma apel menguar dari surai lembutnya yang terurai, favorit Jongwoon.

"Cih. Wangi? Kau bau!" Jongwoon menutup hidungnya.

"Tidak. Eonni wangi, hidung oppa saja yang aneh."

"Sudah. Jangan begitu dengan oppa. Lihat wajah oppamu." Sungmin dan Ryeowook menertawai wajah Jongwoon yang berekspresi aneh.

"Kalian berdua tak ada kuliah hari ini?"

"2 jam lagi." Kata Jongwoon.

"Nanti aku akan pulang bersama Jongwoon, bu."

"Kenapa terburu-buru? Bermalamlah disini. Bukankah kau sendirian diapartemen?"

"Apartemenku sangat berantakan, aku harus membereskannya. Aku juga tidak ingin merepotkan ibu." Ryeowook menundukkan kepala. Kalau boleh jujur, dia sangat ingin tinggal lebih lama lagi dan lagi.

"Siapa yang repot? Tidak ada yang repot disini, Ryeowook." Jungsoo tersenyum.

"Aku akan sering berkunjung bu."

.

"Terimakasih." Ujar Ryeowook saat mereka sedang berjalan menuju apartemen Ryeowook.

"Untuk?" tanya Jongwoon.

"Tidak usah pura-pura. Aku tahu kau tidak bodoh."

"Baiklah. Kau memang merepotkan."

Jongwoon terkekeh melihat Ryeowook mempout bibirnya lucu.

"Tugas kita sudah hampir selesai." Kata Ryeowook tiba-tiba.

"Lalu?" Jongwoon mendongakkan kepalanya, langit begitu cerah hari ini.

"Tidak ada. Kita sudah sampai, terimakasih atas semuanya."

"Benar tidak apa-apa jika sendirian?" sebenarnya Jongwoon khawatir meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian, tapi apa boleh buat? Jongwoon tak mungkin kan berdua saja dengan Ryeowook diapartemennya? Dia masih agak canggung dengan Ryeowook.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah. Aku berangkat."

Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya pada Jongwoon tapi tak ada balasan disana. Jongwoon terlalu kaku untuk sekedar membalas lambaian tangan Ryeowook.

"Cih! Senyum pun tidak! Dasar laki-laki berhati dingin."

Cklek. Blam!

Segera saja Ryeowook membereskan apartemennya yang berantakan itu. Tak mempedulikan perut yang sudah berdemo meminta untuk diisi. Bukankah tadi aku sudah makan dirumah Jongwoon? Pikir Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menghempaskan tubuhnya ketempat tidur. Hanya membutuhkan waktu setengah jam untuk membersihkan kediamannya itu. Rasa lapar membuatnya bangkit menuju dapur. Membuka kulkas dan Ryeowook baru sadar kalau ternyata persediaannya telah menipis, sepertinya setelah ini dia harus ke supermarket.

Ryeowook mengambil dua telur dan beberapa sayuran segar dalam kulkas untuk dibuat omelet. Hanya itu yang bisa ia buat sekarang. Tak butuh waktu lama omelet buatan Ryeowook telah siap.

Ting Tong!

Bel apartemennya berbunyi saat Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya disofa depan televisi. Sialan, bahkan sesendok pun belum masuk pada perut laparnya. Dengan sangat terpaksa Ryeowook bangkit dan berjalan menuju asal suara.

Ting Tong!

"Iyaaa." Teriak Ryeowook pada tamu tak sabaran itu.

"Lama sekali sih!" tamu itu masuk apartemennya begitu saja seperti rumah sendiri.

"Astagaaa. Bisa tidak kau sopan sedikit?"

Ryeowook berjalan kembali ke omelet yang telah melambai-lambai padanya untuk segera dimakan.

"Bukankah aku sudah sopan?"

"Ah ya, aku lupa. Biasanya kan kau langsung masuk tanpa memencet bel seperti maling."

"Aku lapaaaarrr~" adu pemuda berambut coklat ikal itu.

"Ada sisa omelet didapur. Aku baru saja membuatnya."

"Aku ingin yang itu saja." Menunjuk piring yang sedang dipegang Ryeowook.

"Ini sudah kumakan."

"Tapi aku mau yang itu. Dan aku ingin disuapi." Pinta pemuda kurang ajar itu pada Ryeowook

"Kau ingat umurmu berapa? Kau sudah 17 tahun!" kata Ryeowook sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pemuda itu menggunakan sendok.

"Aku tidak peduli. Bahkan jika umurku sudah 50 tahun."

"Ck. Buka mulutmu. Aaa~"

"Aaa~ Khau hihak huliah hari hini?"

"Telan dulu makannanmu baru bertanya!"

"Kau tidak kuliah hari ini?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Tidak. Kau, tumben sudah pulang?"

"Iya. Ada rapat mendadak tadi."

"Kau tidak memboloskan, Kyu?"

"Sejak kapan seorang Cho Kyuhyun membolos nuna sayang?"

"Bisa saja kan. Akan kuadukan pada paman jika kau berani membolos Cho Kyuhyun!" ancam Ryeowook pada pemuda yang ternyata sepupunya itu.

"Tidak akan."

"Setelah makan, ganti seragammu dan temani nuna belanja."

"Apha? Bhelanha?"

"Telan dulu, Kyu!"

Gluukk~

"Belanja? Tidak! Aku capek nunaaa~"

"Aku tidak mau tahu!"

Ting Tong!

Siapa lagi kali ini? keluh Ryeowok dalam hati. Baru satu jam dia kembali ke apartemennya sudah ada dua orang yang berkunjung! Setahu Ryeowook dia bukan orang penting yang harus mendapat banyak kunjungan. Seingatnya dia juga tak memliki janji apapun dengan siapapun.

"Jongwoon?" Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya mendapati Jongwoon berada didepan pintu apartemennya.

"Siapa yang datang?" tanya Kyuhyun dibalik punggung Ryeowook. Kyuhyun telah mengganti seragamnya dengan baju santai yang memang ia sengaja tinggal beberapa diapartemen Ryeowook. Membuatnya tak seperti anak SMA. Kyuhyun sering menginap diapartemen Ryeowook kalau ayahnya sedang keluar kota. Memang hanya ada satu kamar dipartemen kecil ini, tapi itu tak menjadi masalah bagi keduanya. Mereka memang sering berbagi ranjang, toh mereka saudara. Umur Kyuhyun juga terpaut beberapa tahun lebih muda dari Ryeowook.

"Ah..itu..kau sepertinya memang sudah tidak apa-apa. Lagipula sudah ada yang menemani, kalau begitu aku pamit. Maaf mengganggu."

Jongwoon berjalan cepat meninggalkan apartemen Ryeowook begitu saja. Meninggalkan dua orang yang masih berdiri dipintu apartemen dengan bingung. Bahkan Ryeowook belum mempersilahkan Jongwoon untuk masuk.

"Ck. Shit! Sial! Bodoh!" umpat Jongwoon pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia berkata gugup seperti itu didepan Ryeowook? Kenapa dia harus gugup? Siapa pula pemuda berkulit coklat yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Ryeowook? Perasaan apa ini? Oh sialan. Ryeowook pasti berpikir dia benar-benar aneh.

Jongwoon berjalan sembari menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Merutuki hal bodoh yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"Ada apa dengannya? Bukankah ada kuliah? Dasar aneh." Gumam Ryeowook.

"Nunaku sudah besar rupanya." Kata Kyuhyun ambigu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ryeowook tak mengerti maksud ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Siapa tadi?" mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Ryeowook.

"Siapa?" tanya Ryeowook

"Yang baru saja datang."

"Oh itu. Teman."

"Teman?"

"Hm."

"Kenapa bicaranya gugup sekali? Sejak kapan kau membiarkan teman laki-lakimu berkunjung ke apartemen?"

"Mana kutahu! Yang ku tahu dia bukan laki-laki brengsek seperti yang lain."

"Bagaimana bisa nuna tahu?"

"Kenapa mendadak kau menjadi detektif, Cho Kyuhyun? Ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" Ryeowook masuk kekamar mengambil tasnya yang berisikan dompet dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Nuna menyukainya kan?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias.

"Kau akan menginapkan malam ini?" Mengunci pintu apartemennya.

"Sebaiknya nuna cari laki-laki lain saja." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Bagus. Kau tidur diluar malam ini." Ryeowook mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun dibelakang.

"Dia terlihat bodoh." Kata Kyuhyun sedikit keras.

"Dan tidak ada jatah makan malam." Sahut Ryeowook tak kalah keras.

"Nunaaa~" Kyuhun berlari menghampiri Ryeowook dan menggandeng tangannya.

.

Pagi cerah menyambut kota Seoul hari ini. Alih-alih bangun, pemuda bermata sipit itu makin bergelung pada selimut tebalnya. Mata yang sebelumnya telah terbuka tertutup kembali, ingin menikmati bunga tidurnya yang tertunda karena silau bias matahari yang menembus jendela kaca yang tirainya telah dibuka. Tunggu dulu! Dibuka? Tirai?

Srek!

Jongwoon menyibakkan selimutnya kasar. Sesuatu yang mengganjal berada dalam kamar bernuansa biru itu.

Deg!

Kim Ryeowook?

Apa yang dilakukannya pagi-pagi begini dikamarku?

TBC

Baiklah. ini chap selanjutnya. maaf jika updatenya lama, maaf kalau banyak typo juga dan juga maaf sekali kalau ceritanya makin aneh, absurd, nggak berbentuk. lanjutin atau cukup sampai disini saja?

terimakasih yang sudah merievew di chap sebelumnya.

silahkan tinggalkan jejak anda dicerita saya yang amburadul ini.

review juseyo~

kamsahamnida


End file.
